


Healing

by Rhubicc



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Human AU, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhubicc/pseuds/Rhubicc
Summary: Maybe the truth is meant to hurt,,,AKA: Logan's mom is really just Wrong





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!! Please let me know if I missed any tags!!! Ty for reading!!

The longer he stared at Logan the more and more he knew; he had messed up. Big time. The older male stared through his son, as if he knew what he was thinking. As if he could’ve been reading right through him. 

He stared back at his father, frowning when he didn’t look away or even blink remotely. He didn’t even have a reaction to it. There was. . . nothing. His grey eyes seeped into his son’s light blue ones. The mother entered the room, sighing as she sat down on the couch.

“Alright boys,” She started, looking at father. “What’s got your boxers in a bunch this time?” And there she goes, starting the commentary war for the 11 year old and the adult. 

“Logan got a failing grade on his math quiz and-” Father said blankly. “It’s not my fault.” Logan retorted, making his father sigh. “He has never failed a quiz. He won’t say what happened.” You see, Logan lived in a nice family, sure, but they were always so academically focused that nothing else mattered. With his mother, Amelia, being a well trained bio-psychologist and his father, Rupaurd, a well-trained pilot, they wanted Logan to get into a well-off career. That isn’t exactly. . . ideal for an 11 year old.

“ . . . gan? Logan.” His mother snapped him out of his daze, making him look over to the female. “Logan, are you alright?” He simply nodded in response. “Okay. As long as you say so. Do you care to explain what happened?”

“I don’t- I promise I studied, you can even ask the teacher. I don’t know why I didn’t retain the information. I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Logan looked down at his lap, not wanting to feel the guilt of his parent’s disappointing stare, but they weren’t looking at Logan. They were looking at one another. Amelia was the first to do anything. She stood up, walking over to where Logan had subconsciously tucked his knees to his chest in the chair. She placed a hand on his knee, looking at him sadly as she crouched down to his height. Her green eyes seemed much more comforting than the cold and analytical ones of his father.

“Lo, sweetheart. We aren’t mad at you. I know that your father and I have been putting a lot of pressure on you for your school work. If it’s alright with your father, I am more than willing to let you stay home for a few days and rest. Ru. . ?” She looked back at her husband, who was nodding gently. “Okay. Lolo? Can you look at me?” He did so, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. “Good job. Are you okay with staying home for a little while? Maybe stay home tomorrow since its a Friday, and you can get back to school on Tuesday. I can stay home with you, and make sure you’re properly fed and such; I’m sure the hospital won’t mind. How does that sound to you?” Logan nodded a little bit, letting his knees fall as his mother embrace him. “There's my little champ.” She cooed, pressing a small kiss to his temple. 

And so Logan, only 11 at the time, was to stay home. His mother ended up calling him in sick for Friday, telling the secretary a mention of that he may not be well enough to come in on Monday either, though both her and Logan knew he wouldn’t be coming in either way, then calling in a family emergency to the hospital that she worked so flawlessly at. Rupaurd had to get back to work at the news company as soon as he woke in the morning, so he wasn’t seen very often by Amelia or Logan, but he always made sure to check on Logan at night, kissing him on the forehead before going to the His and Hers bedroom to check out for the night.

The next morning, Friday, Rupaurd’s alarm went off at 3:30 AM and he left at 4:30, being sure to kiss his sleepy wife goodbye before leaving for the next 17 hours of the day. The second alarm went off at 6:30, indicating that Logan’s school day was to start. He unplugged the alarm clock and went back to sleep. The final alarm went off at 8:15 AM, when Amelia set it the night before in order to actually wake up at a semi-reasonable time.

She got out of bed reluctantly, having not been able to rest properly due to her job (but she was just glad she didn’t have to wake up as early as her husband.) She showered quickly, tying her ginger hair back into a ponytail and getting dressed in leggings and a nice hoodie, it being mid-October. She was sitting on the couch, reading something off of her phone when she heard a familiar creak of Logan’s door opening. She looked at the time, surprised that it was already 10:20-ish. She smiled as Logan came downstairs, wearing his house clothes of a dark blue shirt and black sweatpants. 

“Good morning, Momma.” He smiled happily as he sat down next to her, leaning into her warmth. “What. . . what time is it?” He closed his eyes again as Amelia wrapped an arm gently around his middle.

“10:20. Were you that tired, honey?” She hummed, setting her phone down as she looked down at the child next to her.

Logan’s eyes flew open as he sat up abruptly. “Holy..!” He whisper-yelled, brows furrowing. Was he truly capable of sleeping that much in one night? He had gone to bed at midnight, sure, but. . . 10? Amelia chuckled gently next to him.

“It’s alright. You needed the sleep, obviously. You don’t realize how far you really push yourself, do you?” She spoke gently, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s alright. Nobody in our family does.” She was right. Even her husband wouldn’t stop until he got the perfect shot. One day it would be the death of him.

Logan nodded slightly, smiling a little bit. “Okay. . . as long as you say so.” He clung to his Mom’s waist, smiling contently at the softness of her sweater. He wanted to hold her like that for forever, making sure that she was okay. Protecting her.

Amelia hummed, kissing her son’s head once more before shuffling. “How about we get some breakfast in you, Lolo. Okay?” He nodded gently, slowly getting off of her before the two made their way into the kitchen.

About twenty minutes passed before Logan and his mom were sitting down in front of the TV, watching The Brady Bunch with strawberry and chocolate crepes. The years that Amelia went to school at the Culinary Institute of America were to no waste. They are in near silence, Logan indulging in the show in front of him while Amelia was reading online.

And the morning was calm. They ate, talked, watched shows together, had a snack since breakfast was so late in the day, and they went out together. Amelia drove with Logan in the back seat, staring out the window and asking “Where are we going?” every five minutes. They ended up at a park about one or two miles away from home. It was an abandoned one, where the trees had been cut down for future plans.

“Mom. . ? Why are we here?” Logan was confused. It was already sun-down and it was getting cold. Sure, he was wearing his jeans and a nice jacket to keep him warm but. . . He was confused. He followed his mother as she walked over to a nearby swing set, sitting down carefully before nodding to Logan, indicating that he should sit next to her.

“I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, Lolo. When my momma would get mad at me and I would try and run away, I came here to look at the stars and watch the world go by. This is where I met your father.” Logan stared up as the pink sky slowly and slowly turned darker. 

“Why did you try and run away? Was. . . Was ‘Ma not nice?” Amelia shook her head a little bit. “No, Lo. She was a great woman when I was a kid but. . . Our situation money wise made her upset. So much so that she would be yelling at me nearly daily.” She looked up at the sky just as Logan had looked down from it, instead looking at his mother. “So I ran off. She didn’t want me to be hurt, of course, but she was too much for me to handle at the time. And then I met your Father. Jeez- he was such a tech nerd at the time. Glasses, bowtie, and always had a camera around his neck. You know, I used to hate him.” She looked over at Logan, the two meeting eyes. 

“Really?!” Logan was more than shocked, even making a little gasp sound. His mom nodded a little bit. “Why?”

“He was just. . . so… childish. He had these big dreams that were nearly impossible to reach, or even to imagine being a 15 year old. But. . . His dreams did get him somewhere in the world, didn’t they?” Logan nodded, smiling as he watched the stars slowly appear in the night sky. His mother sighed next to him, seeming to be reliving in her past. “Sometimes I wish that we had met sooner than when we did. I really needed a friend like he had been to me when I was 14, but-” 

“But you met when you were 17 when you two met. That doesn’t make any sense, why couldn’t he be there when he needed you?” Amelia looked over at her son, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

“I know it doesn’t Lo. That’s because your father and I aren’t soulmates.” She locked eyes with her son, wonder filling his eyes.

“Soulmates..? Those are real? Why haven’t I gotten my mark or whatever?! Wait- what? You two aren’t soulmates? What happened to yours and dads?” Logan had gotten up, now pacing while his eyebrows were drawing together. 

“Oh Logan, we never told you because you weren’t supposed to know.” “...What?” “You see, you start getting your soul-marks when you’re 12. We were going to tell you on your birthday, but your soulmate might already be older than you and think you were ignoring them. . . And soulmates? Their always expecting you to be there for them and love them. To drop everything for them, to push away everything you’ve ever wanted just for them. Logan, soulmates are just another thing that keep you from your greatest potential.”

“Oh.” His heart dropped. There was someone perfect for him out there. Someone who would be amazing for him to meet. Someone to love and be loved by. But they would be self-centered. Just like the rest of them. Just like every other kid in his class. 

Soulmates are selfish. It’s inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `.` Okay so hi! My very first fic is being posted, and on AO3 nonetheless! Comments are appreciated and more than welcome, but I've been working on this little fic for a little bit. But! Be warned: my updates are hella slow, so! Yeah. Like,, once every two months slow because i have no sense of time at this point. o o p s.


End file.
